Hunger Pains
"Hunger Pains" is the second episode of Season 5, and overall the forty fourth episode of Falling Skies. It was written by Marc Dube and directed by Olatunde Osunsanmi. It aired on TNT July 5th, 2015. It drew 1.82 US viewers. Plot Summary A surprise skitter attack leaves the 2nd Mass without food. In desperation, Maggie, Ben, Pope, and Sara go on a dangerous mission hoping to find supplies. Along the way, they encounter a family deeply scarred by the Espheni plan. Maggie must make false promises to insure the 2nd Masses’ survival. Meanwhile, Tom and Anne discover the Espheni have created something part Espheni, part Skitter, part Hornet…and part human. Plot A horde of Skitters descending on the 2nd Mass, without the guidance of a local Overlord they are slightly less formidable and calculating, acting more like rabid creatures than warriors, while heading to their target many of them are turning on one another as well, coming wave after wave. During the first wave of Skitter attacks some of them get behind the 2nd Mass’ barricade and inexplicably their entire food supply gets blown up. Even though they now barely have any food left and a whole camp full of people to feed the Skitters maintain their attacks on the camp for well over a week, to the point where things are starting to look pretty bleak as people are starting to lose energy and morale at a rapid pace. Ben manages to find some tins of food that survived the blast and Weaver discovers they were made in a factory located not far from where they are holed up so they hatch a plan for Pope, Sarah, Ben and Maggie to head on out and try to scavenge as much food as they can. Anthony has started to lose his grip a little after what he witnessed the Skitters do to his Denny and Tom is trying to get him to keep that rage and focus it so it can be used as a weapon instead of a burden. He seemingly takes this advice to heart, and Anthony and a few other fighters manage to take a Skitter alive and proceed to torture it out of some form of misguided justice. Tom sees exactly what his men are doing and just stands back forcing Weaver to come in and become the voice of reason, shooting the Skitter. Before heading out to the factory, Pope, tries to come up with a solution. Pope decides since they have a whole mountain of dead Skitters, why not cook one up. While cooking, Russell decides that he is hungry enough and gives it a go; however it affects him highly, causing him to spit blood and cause his jaw to fall off. As Anne is trying to investigate the bug that bit Tom, a task which is admittedly made harder by the fact she has no microscope or anything to magnify it. Anne finally has a chance to take a close look at what it could be after Matt makes her a microscope. She notices it has skitter legs, Espheni arms, Black Hornet wings and which shocked Anne, human eyes. When Tom goes to investigate, he sees the human eye before it moves and stares at Tom. The bug flies away, Tom and Anne follow it to where a swarm of alien bugs join together, and a herd of skitters and Black Hornets are in a field. Other Cast Co-Starring * Al Dales as Russell Uncredited * Jon Johnson as Jon * D Harlan Cutshall as Butterfield * Zack Daniels as Zack * Nico Amoroso as Nico * Greg Zach as Franks * Unknown as Brian Deaths *Russell Significant Events *It is revealed eating Skitters is fatal to humans. *The 2nd Mass encounters another skitterized human. *A new alien mutation is encountered. Tom's History Lesson TBA Outside References Tom mentions the Manhattan Project. Photos CJMinB WIAMjeN0.jpg 1863255802232891566_n.jpg 11702960 1193981980627849 5645303195144044107 n.jpg CJMo5NPUcAANpXL.jpg Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Episodes